Escola nova? Ninguém merece!
by Haruhi-Chan n.n
Summary: Ten Ten numa escola nova... bem maior q a antiga.. neji cantando ela e ela só pode contar com a ajuda de duas amigas.. Ino e Sakura...casais: Neji e Ten Ten, SasuSaku, Ino e Shika
1. Chapter 1

Escola nova? Ninguém merece! Casais: Ten Ten e Neji , Sasu e Saku, Ino e Shika.

A chuva caía lá fora, a garota de cabelo com dois coques em cada lado e cabelo castanho escuro observava-a com aqueles olhos escuros, pra ela parecia tudo tão distante, tudo estava se afastando em sua mente... Só poderia pensar em uma coisa: _o q eu to fazendo aqui?_ Ela era nova no colégio, era seu primeiro dia de aula, era o primeiro dia de aula para todo mundo, mas na classe dela só havia ela de nova... _Nossa... Como eu odeio isso... Todo mundo fica me isolando como se eu fosse um animal, afinal, o q tem de mais ser nova na escola?  
_"Bom... agora vou sortear algum aluno para vir na lousa fazer esse querido exercício! E quem vai ser o sortudo ou a sortuda é... vejamos... Mitsashi Ten Ten."-dizia o professor bizarro com uma bandana cobrindo a boca e o queixo, Hatake Kakashi...  
Mas Ten Ten voava longe... _q aula chata...  
_"TEN TEN!"  
"Hn..?"  
" A lousa!"  
"Lousa?" o.O  
"É! O exercício da lousa!"  
"..." o.O'_...droga... odeio qndo isso acontece...  
_" Nossaa... como essa roquera nem sabe o q é pra fazer... q baka! Hahahaha" – uma das alunas lá do fundão...  
_Era só isso q me faltava, agora to sendo zuada por essa patricinha... ¬¬'  
_  
**OooOooOooO  
OooOooOooO**

**OooOooOooO  
OooOooOooO**

Mitsashi Ten Ten tem 13 anos, ta na 7a A, acabou de se mudar de cidade, ta sofrendo muito com isso, apesar se ser bem madura para uma garota na idade dela... Qndo ela era pequena perdeu os pais, desde então mora com seus tios e sua prima de 2º grau Hyuga Hinata...  
**  
OooOooOooO  
****OooOooOooO**

**OooOooOooO  
****OooOooOooO**

"Nossa essa chuva não acaba nunca! Como eu vo embora pra casa agora? Aff..."- Ten ten resmungou para si mesma, sem perceber q alguém tinha ouvido...  
" E se eu for com você?"- aparece um garoto de olhos claros, cabelos longos e escuro abrindo um guarda-chuva.. "Mas... antes q eu me esqueça, sou Hyuuga Neji, da 8ª C" .  
"Mitsashi Ten Ten..."- _q gatinhoo _. "Você é parente da Hyuuga Hinata?"  
"Mais ou menos... eu sou da família secundária e ela é da família principal..."  
"Bom... é q eu moro com ela..."  
"Ta, eu vou te levar nesse guarda-chuva família!"  
"Arigatou" .

**OooOooOooO  
****OooOooOooO**

**OooOooOooO  
****OooOooOooO**  
Já em casa, Ten Ten vai para o seu quarto, onde fica olhando pela janela... Onde tinha uma vista maravilhosa... Ela gosta de chuva... mas.. já estava cansando aquela chuva q não parava... _Q chuva... q dia... q garoto... simplesmente lindo, mas ele é mto atirado, nem me conhecia q já foi me "emprestando" o guarda-chuva... Como era mesmo o nome dele? Nefi... Nãoo... Nedi... Nãoo... Neji! Isso... É Neji o nome dele... lindo.. aiai... nossa.. q q eu to pensandoo? Ten Ten! Para!_

"Pelo jeito já conheceu o meu primo... E acho q vc gosto dele..." n.n  
"..." -.-'  
"Mas cuidado... quase todas as meninas do colégio são gamadas nele e no Sasuke..."- Hinata era bem tímida... menos em casa, onde amava fala com sua prima...  
"..." _Droga...  
_"Humm.. e o q q rolo entre vcs dois qndo estavam vindo pra cá?"  
"Hinata... MENOS!" ¬¬'  
  
**Flash-back  
**_"Ta, vou te levar nesse guarda-chuva família!"  
_"_Arigatou" .  
_"_E aí? Ta gostando da escola?"  
_"_Mais ou menos, tirando as meninas frescas..."  
_"_Vc é diferente delas..."  
_"_Arigatou"  
_"_Vc não liga só para a aparência, vc não é tão criança igual elas..."  
__Nisso, eles pararam e ficaram se olhando... quando Neji foi beija-la, ela virou a cara...  
_"_Nós nem nos conhecemos direito... Me desculpe, não posso... deixe o tempo rolar..."  
_  
"Ta, tudo bem, qualquer coisa grite..."  
"Hai"  
Os olhos de Ten Ten voltaram para a janela... _pq eu não deixei ele me beijar? Droga... mas, nem sei se ele é legal... melhor eu fazer igual e flei... deixar o tempo rolar..._ Ela olhava para o nada.. pensando como queria estar na sua velha cidade... com os seu amigos... _Amigos... q bom tê-los..._

**TBC**

gentee! desculpa pela fic estar curta.. mas nem deu pra continuar!  
se vcs gostaram eu continuo.. se não gostaram eu paro e apago, ok?

**e essa é a minha primeira fic, então desculpa qualquer erro!  
espero reviewss!**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dois: O baile, CoNhEcEnDo GeNtE NoVa!

Já era de manha os raios de Sol bateram na jovem, que ao acordar deu de cara com o despertador caído no chão, nenhuma novidade para garota já que estava acostumada a acordar após derrubar o despertador, porém hoje havia sido diferente:

-Ainda são oito horas!- a jovem falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Porem não era.- Peraí! O sinal da aula bate oito e cinco!XD

A garota não pensou 2 vezes, pegou seu uniforme meio amarrotado em cima da cama, um pedaço de pão, o dinheiro de sua prima que havia escondido, e saiu disparada em direção a escola.

-Ora, ora se não é a roqueira nova do colégio!- Disse Temari com seu grupo ( Temari, Kin, Tayuya, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru.)- se nós precisarmos de uma banda podre agente chama a sua ta?

-E se eu precisar de uma bruxa eu chamo você, pois economizo dinheiro porque sua cara é mais feia do que uma mascara- disse TenTen

-Ora sua... –Temari ia lhe dar um tapa, mas uma mão a impediu.

-Nossa as suas boas vindas estão melhorando a cada dia que passa hein?- disse uma garota de cabelos rosas a encarando de modo desafiador.

-Intrometida como sempre né florzinha? – disse Kin num tom de deboche.

-Sempre atrás da Temari, Kin!

-Sakura como ousa a se intrometer de novo?- disse Temari quase explodindo.

-Pelo simples fato de defender pessoas que odeiam pattys que nem ela!- disse apontando para TenTen.

-Vamos embora gente, mas que fique claro Sakura você ainda vai me pagar!

-Ei Sasuke por que você anda com elas?- disse uma garota loira cujo nome é Ino.

-Você só sabe falar isso?- disse Sasuke entediado( roubo o papel do Shikamaru!XD)

-E VOCÊ CONTINUA EXIBIDO NÉ SASUKE?- disse Sakura e Naruto em uníssemos.

-Posso saber pro que vocês me odeiam tanto?¬¬- perguntou Sasuke.

-Não se faça de bobo. Pelo fato de você ser tão exibido.- disse Sakura

-Pois saiba que um dia você estará namorando comigo. – disse Sasuke.

-Não ousaria tocar suas patas pulguentas na Sakura-chan ousaria?¬¬- disse Naruto num tom desafiador.

-Sim!- disse Sasuke.

-Aff e quando te disseram que eu deixaria?- Sasuke ia responder mas foi interrompido por TenTen.

-Ou, ou peraí! A briga era entre mim e a Temari lembram? Por que fugiram tanto do assunto? – disse.

Então temari foi em direção a sala de aula quanto a Sakura puxou assunto com a TenTen :

-Vamos embora!- disseram Sakura e Temari juntas.

-Então você é Mitsashi TenTen?

-Sim E você quem é?- perguntou TenTen

-Sou Haruno Sakura! Esse aqui é o Naruto- disse apontando para um garoto loiro- e essa é a Ino!

-Então essa escola não tem só patys?- perguntou TenTen.

-Não, porém você só achara agente!

-Aff, ninguém merece paty- disseram Tenten e Sakura juntas( ta legal povo! Não tenho nada contra as patys e mauricinhos, mas não faz meuestilo!)

-Ei, ei da pra para de excluir agente e ir logo para a sala de aula antes que a Kurenai-sensei mate agente?- disseram Ino e Naruto.

-Hai!- disseram em uníssemos, esse era o inicio de uma longa amizade.

A aula da Kurenai-sensei correu tudo bem, LOGICO ninguém prestou atenção n a aula, menos Lee que anotavas algumas coisas. Naruto deu umas cochiladas, TenTen sonhava acordada, Ino de vez em quando olha para trás e começava a xingar a Temari mentalmente por dar em cima do Shikamaru e Sakura estava prestes a pular no pescoço de Kin se ela não parasse de jogar aquelas malditas bolinhas de papel, mas todos acordaram de seus pensamentos quando Kurenai estava terminando de explicar a matéria:

-E foi assim que isso aconteceu e Kin se não parar de jogar essas bolinhas de papel na Sakura a diretoria te aguarda!´ (nervosa ela não?)- Sakura nunca amara tanto um professor quanto estava a amando a Kurenai-sensei por se vingar por ela!

"Obrigada Kurenai-sensei te devo uma!" pensou Sakura.

-Agora Tsunade-sama ira falar cm vocês!- disse Kurenai ainda meio irritada( vixi termino com o Kakashi!XD).

-Olá turma!- disse Tsunade empolgada.

Turma: CRI CRI... CRI CRI...

-Kurenai tem certeza que iss é uma sala e não um bando de mortos-vivos?- continuou Tsunade.

Turma e Kurenai: CRI CRI...CRI CRI...

-Ta já que não irão colaborar, amanhã terá um baile quem não comparecer será suspenso, e quem escolheu as duplas fui EU! Bhaohaoahoahoahoahoahoaha- risada maléfica da Tsunade.

-E quem são?- um aluno lá do fundão perguntou.

-As duplas serão: Sakura e Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata, Neji e TenTen,Lee e Tayuya, Shikamaru e Ino, Kin e Gaara e temari já que você sobrou coloquei você com o novo zelador! RESPEITE-O – disse Tsunade.

"Hoje com certeza é meu dia! Eu não cai com o sasuke-baka! E com meu melhor amigo e a Temari e a Kin se deram mal!" pensou Sakura muito feliz.

-Não acredito - sussurrou Temari.

-Ei Tsunade podemos trocar de dupla?- perguntou Sasuke olhando para Sakura.

-Se ambos concordarem não vejo porque não!

_Depois da aula..._

-Ei sakura você não gosta mesmo daquele tal de Sasuke né?- perguntou TenTen.

-Pode ter certeza que nem você gostaria e cadê o Naruto Ino?- falou Sakura.

De repente um garoto do 3º colegial muuuuito lindo passou e deu um "oi" para Sakura.

-Ei Sakura conhece ele?- perguntou TenTen de boca aberta.

-É meu irmão Itachi! Ele não é lindo?

-Foi por isso que quando ela falou na primeira vez eu não acreditei, porque como alguém tão bonito pode ser irmão dessa testuda?- disse Ino.

-Ino não provoca! Ei TenTen você ta afim do Neji?o.O? –perguntou Sakura

-Por quê?- Perguntou TenTen.

-Porque o Neji da em cima de todas as alunas novas! A gente é uma pena meu irmão ta pedindo para eu entrar em casa!- sakura respondeu (ta gente fikou meio confusa essa parte, mas eu explico! depois da aula as três( Sakura, TenTen e Ino) foram para suas casas e a da Sakura era a mais próxima, entenderam?)

-Conclusão a Sakura vai pra casa pra ficar com o irmão gato dela né?- disse Ino.

-Lógico!- respondeu Sakura.

-Falou Sakura- então Sakura entrou em casa e as outras duas continuara (não elas pararam e esperaram chover!XD).

-Ei Ino o Neji não é tão galinha assim, é?

-Não! A Sakura só queria te dizer que não é bom você gostar do primeiro cara que tenta de beijar!

-A ta... Peraí como vocês sabiam do beijo?

-Nós te vimos ontem, sabe é que o Naruto disse que ia levar guarda-chuva, mas acabou esquecendo! Então nós ficamos paradas na chuva e vimos você com o Neji e tipo a legal da Sakura recusou o único guarda-chuva disponível, o do Sasuke!- explicou Ino

-Af já vi que os anos que estão por vim serão muito problemáticos!XD

-A ali ta a minha casa! Tchau TenTen-chan

-Tchau!

"A Sakura só queria me ajudar né? A Sakura é um tanto quanto problemática mesmo ela e a Ino sendo uma das mais bonitas do colégio elas não se juntam com as patys! Finalmente! Agora sim as coisas estão voltando o normal!" pensava TenTen muito feliz.

Mas os mauricinhos vinham na direção contraria dela. Ela simplesmente olhou feio para Neji, Sasuke e Shikamaru e continuou seu caminho.

_Na casa da Sakura..._

-Ei Sakura telefone pra você!

-Ta Itachi!

-Alô?

_-Alô Sakura é o Naruto!_

-Oi Naruto, o que você quer?

_-Sakura-chan não me mate! TTTT_

-E por que eu faria isso?¬¬ O que você fez Naruto?¬¬

_-Eu troquei de par com o Sasuke-baka! "pronto falei e até que não foi mal!"._

Do outro lado da linha não se ouvia nem um ruído. Mas de repente ouvi-se um berro.

-COMO É NARUTO?

_-sabe sakura-chan, você sabe que o Sasuke-baka na é nada pobre ao contrario de mim e ele ofereceu muita grana e minha família precisa dela, por favor não me mate!BUAAA!XD_

-A Naruto você só causa problemas né? Mas tudo bem eu vou deixar só dessa vez!

-Valeu Sakura-chan! Ja ne!

-Ja ne!

_Uma hora antes do baile... _(Cara como o tempo passa rápido né?XD)

Sakura usava: Um vestido rosa com detalhes em preto que vinha um pouco acima de seu joelho e uma sandália( cara não sei explica aquelas que você tem que amarra sabe? Então essa mesma!) com uma sobra clarerrima rosa e lápis preto.

TenTen usava: um vestido longo e preto, seus cabelos estavam presos ainda em dois coques só que ela havia posto um enfeite pareciam dois pergaminhos.

Ino usava: um vestido lilás acima do joelho e com detalhes em branco, seu cabelo estava soltos, usava uma sandália branca com detalhes em prata( sabe acho os detalhe não vão se destacar¬¬')

Hinata estava usando um vestido prata e uma sandália prata(gente como é chato escreve isso¬¬).

_Din Don..._

-Itachi atende a porta para mim? To terminando de me arrumar!- gritou sakura do segundo andar( a casa dela deve ser bem agradável, um irmão gato, 2 andares, etc!XD)

-Ta! Sakura é o Sasuke!

-Pede para ele esperar! "mas o que aquele exibido ta fazendo aqui, vou matar ele!"

_No andar de baixo (to sem paciência!) _

-Você vai levar minha irmã no baile não vai?

-Sim! Pro que? E quem é você?

-Eu sou Itachi o irmão de Sakura, ouça bem garoto! Se magoar minha irmã eu te mato!

-Ta bem sr. Itachi, mas da para apressar a Sakura porque estamos 5 minutos atrasados?¬¬

-Sakura você esta atrasada anda logo!

-¬¬.- sasuke só observava.

-Já to descendo!- disse Sakura na escada (típico de filme não?)

-Sakura quero te ver aqui até meia noite ta entendendo?

-Meia noite, pó que sempre meia noite?

-Porque a autora quis pagar pau de Shrek 2!

(pô que mania de mete autor no meio da historia!)

-Ninguém mando- reclamo Itachi.

(Eu sou a autora lembra quem escreve, da um duro danado é as três lokas do f!)

-Faça como quiser- disse Itachi.

Voltando para a história... Itachi deixou Sasuke sair e foi ao cinema com sua namorada ( não me pergunte quem!XD)

- Então eu vou sozinho?ii

(Itachi você ta me seguindo?¬¬)

-Não!

(então por que você ta atrás de mim?)

-Eu vo lá sabe você que quis assim!

(como? A esquece!)

Continuando!...

_No meio do caminho estavam, Sasuke e Sakura, Ino e Shikamaru, Naruto e Hinata._

-Ei Sasuke não é por causa de um baile que eu vou deixar de te odiar profundamente e outra coisa só estou vindo aqui com você hoje por causa do Naruto¬¬- disse uma Sakura histericamente nervosa.

-Ta! "veremos depois de tudo o que eu planejei!ahmuahauhaumhaumahuhau. cof cof, engasguei!" pensava Sasuke( putz o Sasuke tem autos problemas mentais! Como é possível engasgar mentalmente?)

-Ei Naruto-kun você parece feliz hoje! - disse Hinata timidamente.

-É que a Sakura-chan não ficou brava por eu ter trocado ela por dinheiro!

-COMO?¬¬ - disse Sakura que ouvira a conversa.

-Nada não!

-Acho bom Naruto e Hinata cuida dele por mim!- disse Sakura

-H-hai!

-Ei Shikamaru eu estou feliz por cair com você no baile!- disse Ino muuito feliz.

-Por mais estranho que pareça eu também estou!- disse Shikamaru que por incrível que pareça não estava entediado.

-Ei Neji você é um galinha?¬¬

-Por que você acha isso? "quem foi o inútil que falou isso para ela?"

-É que minhas amigas disseram isso!¬¬

-Quem são elas?

-Sakura e Ino¬¬

-Deve ter sido outro Neji! "Porque justo a Sakura? Me diz? Cara ela me odeia, por que você foi ser amiga dela?".

-Ora, ora vocês estão se rebaixando!

-Temari se enxerga! Você vai com o zelador!- disse TenTen.

-Eu sei e o que tem?

-Eu to indo com um mauricinho que eu odeio, mas é lindo e você com o zelador entendeu agora?- quando TenTen disse aquilo sentiu seu rosto seu rosto queimar quando disse aquilo, afinal o que aconteceu falou sem pensar ou estava ficando louca "peraí eu sou louca, deve ter sido isso! Tem que ser isso!"

Eles entraram para dentro do baile, agora TenTen percebera por que as escolas publicas eram tão boas quanto as particulares simplesmente estava tudo perfeito, os enfeites, os globos e os garotos do 3º colegial.

-Eu to ai?

(Itachi você de novo?¬¬)

-Eu to ai ou não?

(tanto faz! Você que ta ai? Então ta você ta ai!) AhAn continuando...

-A Sakura, essa musica!

-O que tem ela TenTen?

-Eu amo ela! Vamos dançar?

-TenTen pelo que eu me lembre você odeia dançar!¬¬

-Eu supero! Por favor! (sabe a carinha do gato de botas do shrek2? Então aquela mesma a TenTen tava fazendo)

-Só essa! Sasuke vamos!

-Claro! "agora é minha chance, essa musica tem uma parte lenta ai eu beijo ela! YEAH!" – Sasuke (não o zumbi¬¬)

Neji e Sasuke tinham combinado que na primeira dança que eles fossem dançar eles iriam beijar as duas, afinal eles eram sócios (NADA VE! Que 100 noção!)

Com Ino e Shikamaru as coisa iam melhores, Shikamaru e Ino resolveram sair do ginásio ( vocês acharam que o baile era onde, na sala da Kurenai?) e foram ver as estrela. A situação era: Ino estava sentada e Shikamaru apoiava nela, era assim que Ino sempre quis, um "encontro sobre as estrelas" (quem não quer?¬¬).

-Ei Shikamaru nunca pensei que um dia isso fosse acontecer!

-Isso o que?

-Um dia eu estaria vendo estrelas com uma das pessoas que eu mais gosto! Olha uma estrela cadente!

-O que vai pedi?

-Que essa noite dure para sempre!

-Sabe Ino acho que estou amando- Shikamaru sentiu seu rosto queimar "putz que droga foi essa que eu disse?O.O"

-Sabe eu to sentindo a mesma coisa!

Então eles foram se aproximando até que finalmente se beijaram, Shikamaru estava surpreso por seu ato e Ino pensava que estava sonhando, agora ela tinha certeza de que sonhos se realizam!

Com Hinata e Naruto também não estava nada mal...

-Ei Naruto-kun você tem medo de insetos?

-P-por que esta perguntando i-isso?

-Por que aqui tem uma aranha e você esta nessa arvore!¬¬

-Q-q-que isso ta d-d-doida?

Hinata pegou a pedra mais próxima e atirou na aranha.

-Hinata você deve estar me achando um covarde né?ii

-Que isso, todos temos nossos pontos fracos e o seu é com certeza insetos!

-Hinata achei que você fosse diferente!¬¬

-Diferente como?

-Achei que fosse muito tímida e dependia da TenTen porque hoje você é conhecida com prima da roqueira novata!

-Mas agora você viu que não sou né

-Sim! E acho que vo paga pau do Shikamaru!

-Como assim?

-Acho que estou amando!

-Jura? Porque eu não to agora!

-BUAAAAA! LEVEI UM FORA! SAKURA-CHAN!

-Eu não comecei a amar agora e sim a muito tempo!

Então mais uma vez eles foram se aproximando até darem o primeiro beijo do amor verdadeiro!

-Nossa não sabia que era poeta!

(Itachi volta a dança¬¬)

-Hai!

(continuando pela 20ª vez!)...

Enquanto Ino e Hinata viviam suas histórias de amor a musica chegava na parte lenta ( vocês não tão entendendo a musica tem 20 minutos de duração!XD)Sasuke e Neji já estavam colados com Sakura e TenTen, Sasuke tomou a iniciativa e foi tentar beijar Sakura, quando ia se aproximando...

TBC...

ZUERA!

Continuando¬¬

"o que ele está fazendo? Tentando me beijar né? Vou deixar, mas será o primeiro e o ultimo!" essa era a idéia de Sakura dar um beijo rápido em Sasuke, mas seu corpo não a obedecia parecia que queria deixar ele beija-la. Após o longo beijo podi-se ouvir um barulho:

**PAFT**

-Sakura por que fez isso?

-Porque você me beijou? Quem te deu permissão?

-Se não queria por que deixou?

-Eu sei lá meu corpo não me obedecia!

Itachi via tudo de longe na mesa de salgadinhos, mas não fez nada porque sabia que sua irmã sabia se defender muito bem, pelo menos o tapa devia ter doido¬¬.

-A Sasuke estou confusa! Meu coração diz que te ama, mas minha consciência diz que você não presta e me fará sofrer!

-Ué acredite sempre no que o que seu coração diz, porque a consciência acredita no que existe e amor não existe!( cara isso naum faz o menor sentido¬¬)

Então eles foram se aproximando, mais e mais até que um beijo apaixonado mesmo veio!

Do lado deles TenTen estava quase para cair no choro, afinal sua vida amorosa na ultima escola não dera muito, já que seu príncipe encantado era uma galinha que havia traído ela com metade da escola e suas amigas já haviam lhe dito que Neji era uma boa pessoa, mas era muito "atirado".

-TenTen lembra quando eu te disse que o Neji não prestava esqueci aquilo ok?

-Por que?

-Porque não é o que você pensa e sim o que eu penso!---

-Obrigado Sakura- disse Neji.

-Eu ainda te odeio¬¬!

-Eu sei!ii

Então Neji também se deu bem dando um longo beijo em TenTen!

**TBC...**

**Agora não é Zuera!**

**E ai povão?**

**Bleleza?**

**Bom acho que deu pra percebe que aki quem fala não é a garota que crio a fic eu to fazendo a fic com ela, eu A DONA DO LOGIN!**

**Vocês pediram tanto pra continua tai o cap mais perfeito que eu já fiz!**

**Quero escrever tão bem quanto a ****Kiyuii-chan**** !(pareço criança¬¬) é serio naum sei o que me deu uma hora eu tava escrevendo essa coisas muito sem noçao entre parenteses! altos problemas!**

**Bom deixem ****reviews**

**KissUs**

**Loka2**

**HaNnInHa**

**Obs: quem fez a fic foi a Mary a Loka1**


End file.
